Angry Dad Beats Son
Angry Dad Beats Son (originally titled Angry Dad Whacks Son) is the ninth and a deleted episode of A PsYcHoPaTh, uploaded onto the Tiger082762's YouTube channel on April 9th, 2017. Plot This video starts off with Fadi and Michael having a filming argument, then Michael chases Fadi to his room as they argue about Youtube and vlogging, Michael than spanks Fadi with the hanger causing violence and a scene, Michael argues for Fadi while he's attempting to hit his camera and him, then leaves his room, Fadi goes out to film the scene with Michael, Michael freaks out and chases Fadi again causing him to get frightened and run to his room and lock the door, afterwards Firas shows up to the video and then starts being sarcastic on video. Firas tries to get Fadi to hand him the Camera of his iPhone so he can start filming the scene, but Fadi refuses, both argue for awhile in a soft way. Fadi then chills in his room for alittle 4 mins or so, then leaves his room to tell Michael he's gonna let the filming slide and leaves him alone, then goes to Firas and asks him if he could be able to vlog with his iPhone atleast for a week. Nearly the end of the video Fadi asks Firas about permission to film more updates and vlogs/school vlogs and about Michael not getting his Camera. Firas doesn't allow it and tells him to stop recording, Firas also accuses him of acting like McJuggerNuggets, because of filming and talking like him. They argue alittle more then Fadi ends off the Youtube video. Characters *Fadi Zawawi *Michael Zawawi *Firas Zawawi Locations *Michael's Apartment Victims Reception This video has received over 3 likes and 5 dislikes and over 1,004 views as of October 24th, 2017, most dislikers possibly hated for mostly Fadi's behavior because of how disrespectful he was towards his father and filming him without any cause of permission, the likes are for the entertainment and destruction. Their were no comments besides Kodeth and Tritonus arguing about the video and Kodeth hating and calling Fadi names and 1 other user was included in those replies too. In all the video is possibly the most viewed Youtube Vlog and Angry Video on the Tiger082762's playlist A PsYcHoPaTh and lines up to Tiger082762's most viewed videos. But also doesn't have no destruction at all besides the abuse. Navigation Trivia *This Angry Video is the only deleted angry video on the Tiger082762's YouTube channel as of June 30, 2018 it has gotten a copyright strike from YouTube as it has abusive content in it. *This Angry Episode is the most viewed Angry Video on the Tiger082762's YouTube channel as of September 16th, 2017. :*During April to October, 2017...this episode has achieved a numerous amount of views upto over 1,004 views as of the 24th of October for some odd unknown reason, possibly because of the title and the search results. *This Angry Video was originally called Angry Dad Whacks Son, but changed and got more views after it's new title Angry Dad Beats Son. Category:Angry Videos Category:Family Category:A PsYcHoPaTh Category:Videos Category:McJuggerNuggets Psycho Videos Category:Popular Videos Category:Episodes Category:Deleted Videos